Holidays in Stillwater
by your royal highness
Summary: Gibbs takes the team along with him to celebrate a belated holiday with his father. But as he and his father get closer, will two of his agents as well? TIVA, McAbby, Shannon/Gibbs memories
1. Stillwater, Pennsylvania

"DiNozzo! Turn right here!" Ziva commanded as she pointed to the right, out the window of his Mustang. Why Tony insisted to drive _his _car and spend _his _money on gasoline, she didn't quite understand. Why didn't he just take the government issued car that Gibbs had graciously offered him?

"I don't have to turn right there!"

"Turn right here, you'll miss it!" She commanded as he realized that she was right. He quickly turned the wheel to the right and the car's tires skidded as they turned down the narrow, but paved road in the middle of nowhere. Tim and Abby, who were sitting in the back, held onto the doors, to the seats, anything as the car finally got back on four wheels.

"Tony!" McGee demanded from the back seat, "Could you please slow down or something?"

"No! Can't!" Tony said, his eyes wide, his hands tight on the wheel, "Gotta get to Stillwater before Gibbs does."

"Why?" McGee complained.

"Shut up, Probie!" He snapped, "I have to soak in every moment of him with his Dad!" The car engine accelerated to almost 100.

"Tony, you've already seen him with his dad." McGee said, exasperated, "Please calm down."

But Tony didn't, and the rest of the car ride was silent as they drove down the dirt road, slamming on the brakes of the car in front of the convenience store Jackson Gibbs owned. He groaned as he parked the car, ripping the keys out of the ignition and staring at the blue government owned Charger in front of him.

He slumped over, defeated in his seat as Ziva gave a closed laugh, "It's okay, Tony." She smiled, "You will beat him next year." She patted his shoulder, giving him a fake pout as she got out of the car. McGee and Abby followed in Ziva's movements as Tony put the key into the trunk and opened it up. He had an old car, so it wasn't automatic like he sometimes wished it was.

Abby pulled out her suitcase first, the black one with many patches from her favorite bands, especially Brain Matter. She also pulled out another bag that even Ziva had to step away from, for there were so many spikes coming out from the red and black pattern. McGee pulled out his simple black suitcase next, and Ziva reached for hers next when Tony stopped her, placing a hand on top of hers. She looked up at him and immediately felt the heat rushing through them from that simple touch.

He gave her the famous DiNozzo smile before reaching for her suitcase, it was small, smaller than Tony's, "I got it, sweetcheeks."

"No. I got it, Tony." She said, putting a hand on her suitcase.

"Jack!" Abby suddenly yelled as Ziva turned to watch the forensic scientist run over and wrap him in a huge hug. Tony took the advantage and pulled out her suitcase from under her touch before closing the trunk and locking it as they started towards Jackson Gibbs, walking side by side.

"Hello Abby." He smiled patting her back and letting go of her before shaking McGee's hand, "Tim."

He smiled, "Jackson Gibbs."

He narrowed his eyes at him as he dropped his hand, "How many times do I have to tell you, boy?"

"Jack." McGee corrected, "Sorry.

"Hey, Jack!" Tony said, giving him the thousand watt smile before enthusiastically shaking his hand as if he had somehow managed to graduate high school and Jack was the principal handing him his diploma.

"Tony! How are you?" He patted his arm, "See you're still wearing that sweater. Good man."

Tony smiled again and then he approached Ziva, placing two hands on her shoulders and rubbing them, "Hello Ziva."

"Jack." She nodded, smiling as she shared a look with Tony over Jack's shoulder.

"Pretty, pretty, Ziva. Have you possibly gotten prettier than before?"

"Aw, Dad, knock it off." Gibbs' suddenly said as he appeared from the store.

Jack turned around to see his son walking towards the group. Abby welcomed him with a hug, "Well sorry there, Leroy, I was just saying." He turned back around to face Ziva, "Are you married, dear?" her smile faltered and she looked down at the ground.

She wanted to get married, she had ever wanted to get married, ever since she was five she wanted to have a family of her own. Her mind drifted back to the conversation that she and Tony had had in the car. Well, tried to have. He, naturally, refused to talk about feelings, so he jumped out of the car when he had a chance.

"No." Tony said, quickly, for he was the one to answer for her, "No."

Jackson Gibbs took note of that before turning back to Ziva, "Dating anyone?" He said, almost pointedly at Tony, "Because I surely wouldn't mind taking you on a date!"

She smiled again, but it was a little sad, and forced, Tony noted, "No. She's not dating anyone, but she's not open either." Tony said, turning to Jack for just a moment and then turning back to smile at his boss. Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together and turned to her partner.

"What?"

He decided to act dumb and turn to glance at Ziva and then back at Gibbs, "Nothing, you say something?" Tony asked as Gibbs cut in. He too, had had enough of this stupid game.

"Jack, leave my people alone."

"Well I'm happy that you all are here for a belated Christmas! How long you staying, Leroy?"

"Until we're needed back at NCIS."

"Well here," He said, walking towards the store, "I'll show you your rooms." He motioned them to follow him through the store and through the back door, across the dirty road and towards the small, pale yellow house in the back.

"Still haven't painted this, huh?" Gibbs asked, and Jack shook his head.

"No, son, I haven't." He opened up the door and revealed the house of Gibbs childhood. Tony was immediately enthralled with learning everything about their mysterious boss, and he started looking around when he thought no one but Ziva was looking, "Any of you want any uh...coffee?" He asked, and Tony raised his hand.

"I would! Extra sugar, please." Jack shared a disgusted look with his son, who just gave a closed half-smile.

"What?" Tony asked, as if he had said something dumb.

"Jack?" Abby asked, and he turned back around from where he started towards the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we staying?" She asked, excited as she bounced up and down.

"Oh!" He smiled at Ziva, who just gave him a smile back, even though she didn't understand why she was, "So I only have three extra bedrooms, so you're all gonna have to share. Leroy can have his old room, you remember where that is, dontcha, son?"

"Oh yeah, Dad." He smiled his famous half-smile, "I remember."

"Good. And when you go up the stairs, go to the right, go down the hallway, and there are two doors, right across from each other. One on the right, and one of the left. Timothy and the pretty Abby can have one room." He turned to the two partners and smiled, "Tony and pretty pretty Ziva can have the other."

Ziva's jaw dropped while Tony broke out into a wide grin, "Excuse me?" She asked, "Me…and Tony? Together?" _Oh no. Oh no, no, no. I can't be in close proximity with him! My Mossad training, the one that told me not to let my feelings take control of me is going to go out of the window! And only one bed, I bet...oh no. No, no, no. I can't! I can't control myself around him! Not anymore, I don't understand why, but I can't! _She gave a nervous look at Tony. _I can't control myself when I'm around him._

"Jack…" Gibbs started, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Abby just turned and smiled at Ziva, "Come on, Timmy, let's go upstairs! I can't wait to see our room!"

"Dinner should be ready at 6!" Jack called up as Abby's platforms clunked up the stairs, McGee slowly following.

She groaned, "Fine, Tony." She said, starting up the stairs.

"DiNozzo." Jethro called, and he quickly stopped walking towards the stairs, like he was, and started towards his boss.

"Yeah, boss?"

"You behave yourself up there." Gibbs said, putting his face dangerously close to his, to get the message. Tony nodded as Gibbs hand collided with the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Tony asked, rubbing his sore spot as he backed away from his boss.

"Just a precautionary." He warned before Ziva called down the stairs.

"Tony! Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'!" He yelled back up before he started up the stairs, both suitcases in his hands.


	2. Dinner

Ziva opened up the door to their room and immediately stopped in the doorway. Not only was it beautiful and old, but it was also _small. _The bed had to have been a full…and the smaller the bed the…

"Whoa! Just look at the size of that bed!" Tony's voice interrupted her thoughts. He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he walked past and set the suitcases down, "Looks like you're gonna be on top of me all night, Zee-vah." He said, setting the suitcases down on the window seat, "And hopefully naked."

She rolled her eyes, "Only in your dreams, DiNozzo." She said as she admired the room. The walls were painted the same pale yellow as the outside of the house, white, lacy curtains hanging from the rods in front of the large window that looked out over Jackson Gibbs' farm and a couple of the houses in the neighborhood. An antique rod bed sat on the wall furthest from the door, and a dresser was on the wall closest to the door.

"Hey, look!" Tony exclaimed as he raced over to the window, "Snow!"

She rolled her eyes, "There was snow in DC, Tony." She said as she went to join him by the window. She felt his shoulder brush up against hers and she felt her body stiffen. She had the urge to jump him right there and right now, but she managed to pull herself down, "It is beautiful, Tony." She commented before he left her side, leaving her to stare out of the window alone. He made his way over to the dresser. She heard him pick something up and she turned to see what it was.

"Oh ho ho! Would you look at that!" He said, and Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together and walked towards him as he showed her the picture, "It's mini-Gibbs!"

And sure enough, it was. It was a picture Jethro Gibbs, maybe 10 years old, holding what Tony hoped to be a toy pistol, his toothy grin wide, "Jack was right." Ziva commented, "He was a happy child. I have never seen Gibbs smile that wide, ever."

"Well when your soulmate and your daughter get murdered while you're off fighting in the war, you can't help but wonder why you're not happy." He whispered, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"I thought you did not believe in soulmates." She said, looking up at him.

"I never said that, I just avoided your question."

"Like you do all the others!"

"I do not ignore all your questions." He scoffed, as if she had said something completely stupid.

"Oh really?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip, "And what questions _do _you answer?" She asked, starting to raise her voice.

"When you ask me what I'm doing in the bullpen in the morning, I tell you. That's a question."

She gave him an angry smile, "That's not what I meant."

"Well what didja mean then?"

"I mean that anything deep and you shut it down! I ask you about soulmates, you shut it down. I ask you about why you did not follow orders, you change the subject! This is typical you, DiNozzo!"

At this point, she was yelling at him, and Tony was getting enraged. He put the photo down and turned to her, "Well maybe if you actually did follow orders I wouldn't have changed the subject and I would have answered your question. But you had to be such a hypocrite about it! You were the first one to throw a punch! You were the first not to follow orders! Gibbs said it loud and clear, 'Do not engage.' And what did you do?"

"Tony, we already talked about this!"

"Well you didn't seem to understand the last time!"

"Neither did you!"

"Oh yeah, and how so?"

"That's because you were too busy rambling on and on about how mad you were at SecNav and Director Vance! You were never even thinking!"

"I was thinking!" He defended himself, "I knew exactly what you were talking about!"

"Oh really? Well you obviously did not, Tony, because when I told you I was tired of pretending, I meant about my masking my feelings for y-" She stopped there, realizing what she had just said, and then looked down at the ground before brushing past him and out of the room. _Just like last time. _She angrily thought, _But this time, you didn't stop yourself soon enough._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Jethro Gibbs sat in his father's kitchen drinking a fresh cup of black coffee when he heard it. Ziva's distinct Israeli voice yelling. He sighed and put the paper down he was reading, glancing up at Jack for a moment, who was pulling out the ingredients for dinner, and then picking the paper back up.

Next followed Tony's voice. This made Jack stand up straight and close the refrigerator door before walking back over to the table. He stared down at his son, "What's that?"

"Tony and Ziva." Gibbs said, not looking up from the paper as he sipped his coffee, "You still think it's a good idea for them to share a room, Jack?"

"The walls are paper thin." He supplied, trying to convince himself, "They're probably just…having a friendly argument."

Suddenly they heard someone's feet coming down the stairs. Both Gibbs' poked their heads through the kitchen doorway, and Gibbs smirked as he watched Ziva finish pulling on her coat and head out of the house, slamming the door on the way. Gibbs took a sip of coffee to mask his smile, "You sure it's just a friendly argument?"

"Aw, Tony couldn't have done anything that horrible." Jack said as they heard another, heavier pair of feet coming down the stairs. This time, they came into the kitchen, not outside. He had a scowl on his face, but then it quickly changed.

"Oh hey, boss." He said as he started towards Jack, "Hey, you got anything to eat?"

"We're gonna be eating soon, boy! Calm down, relax! Take a load off! I have some uh…coffee, if you want some?"

"Only if you have sugar." He said as he took a seat across from his boss.

"So what were you and Ziva fighting about?" Gibbs asked, and Tony just looked down at the table, suddenly finding it very interesting.

"Nothing."

"Sure didn't sound like nothing," Gibbs said, and he knew it wasn't his place to pry, "You were yelling at each other and then she came running down the stairs and out the door."

"She'll come back, don't worry boss." Tony said as Jack set the coffee and the bowl of sugar in front of him. Tony poured almost half of the sugar in, much to both Jethro and Jack's disgust, and then stood up.

"It's not Ziva I'm worried about, DiNozzo. It's you."

"I'm fine, boss." Tony said, letting his eyes linger on his for a moment before exiting the kitchen and heading back up the stairs.

By the time that dinner came around, Ziva still wasn't back yet, and Tony wouldn't tell anyone, but he was really worried. It wasn't like her, it just wasn't. They got into arguments all the time; in fact, he thought that the one in the elevator was worse. But that meant…if that one was worse…he couldn't even think about how many times she must have ridden in that elevator before she finally got off. _And we were fighting about the elevator fight…_

"DiNozzo! McGee! Abby! Dinner!" he called up the stairs as Tony sighed and left his room. McGee and Abby left their room the same time that Tony did, and McGee gave Tony a strange look.

"Where's Ziva?"

"I dunno, McGee."

"Well aren't you worried?" McGee demanded as they started down the stairs, but Tony ignored him.

"_Anything deep and you shut it down!" _ He could still hear Ziva's words buzzing in his head as they started into the dining room. Tony's mood immediately soared as he saw the meal that was put out for them. Turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, rolls with butter, asparagus (which Tony didn't really like), stuffing, and these tasty looking noodles. It was like Thanksgiving all over again. Ziva leaving his mind, he quickly ran over and sat down at his seat. McGee sat on the other side of the table, Abby sat next to him, and the Gibbs' took up the head seats.

Putting huge helpings of everything on his plate, and thanking Jack more times than he could count, he immediately started to eat.

"Leroy." Jack said as he watched everyone sit down. He was standing by the doorway, looking out into the snow, "Should we wait for Ziva?" And Tony instantly felt bad.

"Where'd she go, Jack?" Abby piped up, "And why?"

"Ask Tony." Jethro spoke up, and Abby turned to glare at him before kicking her platform shoe into his shin.

"Tony! What did you do to Ziva?"

He gasped out in pain as he grabbed his shin, "We…got….into…a…fight…" he gasped out.

"About what?" She demanded, and, if it was possible, Tony thought that she would have fire flowing out of his eyeballs.

"_Anything deep and you shut it down!" _ And that's just what Tony did, he just looked up at Abby.

"DiNozzo's right." Jethro said, "She'll come back. Come and sit and eat, Jack."

"But Ziva-"

"Ziva'll be fine, Dad. Sit. Eat."

He sent Jethro a glare and then went to sit at the other end of the table, "It's snowing outside." Jack commented, and Abby gasped, sucking almost all of the air out of the room.

"Really? Snow ball fight! I call dibs on McGee!" She said, grasping onto his arm.

"Hey! You're not throwing snowballs at me!" He protested, and she pushed his arm away.

"No, silly! I call you on my team! To throw snowballs at Tony!" She grinned, and Tony just scowled as he put a helping of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"So, Leroy," Jack spoke up, the first to start real conversation. Jethro just shoved more turkey into his mouth, "Tell me about NCIS. You like it?"

"Mhmm…" He said, nodding.

"What was the strangest case you've been on?"

Gibbs looked at his team, "Well?" he asked, swallowing the wad of turkey in his mouth, "Tell Jack." He said, pointing his fork at his Dad.

McGee, Abby, and Tony all shared a look, "Uh…we've had many. We've had one where there was a head in a box."

"Just a head?"

"Just a head." McGee nodded.

"Yeah, but _Ziva _told me that the strangest case was the one with the revolutionary guy that was buried alive." She said, glaring at Tony. He just looked down at his plate.

Jack nodded, "Interesting. So does Leroy shoot people?"

McGee laughed, "All the time." He nodded as Gibbs glared at hm. His smile faded, "Right. Sorry, boss." It was McGee's turn to look down at his plate.

Conversation at Dinner went from one subject to the next, quickly, before everyone decided they were full.

"I've got a uh...apple pie in the oven." Jack said, and Gibbs just gave a smile as Tony looked at his boss in shock.

"Boss?" He questioned.

"Jack loves to cook."

"Well we can see that! Thanks for the great meal, Jack."

Jack just glared at him before he snatched his empty plate out of Tony's hands and then started towards the kitchen. Tony turned to Jethro, "What'd I do?"

He just gave another half-smile, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

As soon as dinner was done, Abby dragged McGee outside to have a snowball fight before it got too dark. They were only out for about twenty minutes before McGee decided it was too late. Tony sighed and leaned up against the window in the living room. He was starting to get worried. What if she got mugged? Or kidnapped? But that couldn't happen…she was a Mossad Assassin for crying out loud!

He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him, "Tony."It was Jack, "You look at me, Tony. You get that Ziva or yours back here. I don't know what you did to piss her off, but if that's how you two always act, it's no wonder you're not together. Now you get her back, Tony, you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear ya." He said as he nodded.

"Good, or I'll have to take that sweater back." Tony just gave him a small, fake smile as he started into the kitchen again, "Apple pie's done!"

"I'm not hungry." Tony mumbled as he started upstairs to turn in early for the night. He took a shower and then headed to bed, even though it was only 2100h.

At 300h, Ziva David silently picked the lock to the Gibbs' house, but then realized it was already unlocked. Her stomach rumbled, and she prayed that no one could hear it. She was starving, but she decided that dinner, or in this case, breakfast, would have to wait until later.

She took her coat off and hung it on the coat rack before sneaking up the stairs, making sure not to make a sound. When she made it to the top of the stairs, she turned and headed towards their room, opening it up. She stopped in the doorway. Tony wasn't in the bed. It was messy, yes, but no Tony was present. She walked into the bedroom, closing the door silently behind her before two hands were on her wrists, shoving her down on the bed, the springs squeaking as they shoved her wrists down on the bed, one knee on either side of her, "Ziva." He growled, "Where the hell'd you go?"


	3. Physically

**So I know that I already updated today, but I really wanted to update! So please review! And trust me, there will be more McAbby and Shannon/Gibbs in the next chapter! I just love Tiva so much...sigh...anyways...REVIEW!**

She mentally scolded herself for not checking behind the door. How could she not have heard Tony's distinct breathing? How could she not have noticed that he was there? Had all of her Mossad Training senses turned off just because she was starving?

She was too hungry to move, and her limbs were weak, she just lay there, under Tony's grip, finding her body wanting to just rip off all of his clothing and run her hands over those back muscles, squeeze that hairy ass…Stop it! She scolded herself, Stop thinking those thoughts!

"Tony." She hissed, "Get off of me."

"I'm not technically on you, Zee-vah. Now mind telling me where the hell you went?" He demanded.

"That's not any of your business." She spat back, hoping that some of her spit went onto his face. She was tired, hungry, and she felt disgusting, not to mention completely aroused with the situation, especially the position that she was in. He shifted on the bed, the springs squeaking. It was no doubt that the bed was old, and she had to be careful. Of course, due to her luck of the night, Gibbs was probably a light sleeper. Or Jack was.

"You are my partner!" He spat back, "I need to know where you are at all times!"

"Just like I knew where you were at all times when you went undercover?" She asked, and his mind floated back to the hotel room. Her lips against his…that soft skin under his touch…the sheets between their naked bodies….oh. Wait. Wrong undercover mission. _Jeanne. _

"Why do you keep bringing up the past?" DiNozzo asked, struggling as she tried to break free from his grip.

"Because the past makes us who we are today, Tony!" She said, lifting her head up a little, her face just inches from his. It was only then that she realized that Tony wasn't wearing a shirt…just pajama pants. Oh god, the thought made her even more aroused. She didn't need this, not now. The bed moved again, the springs squeaking even louder.

"Stop moving the bed!" He demanded, and she pushed back against his fists. He tightened his grip on her tiny wrists.

"I am not the one moving the bed! You stop!"

"Let go of me, Tony." She demanded, "Before I really hurt you."

"Not until you tell me why you left!"

"Why does it matter?" They both started to raise their voices again, just like before. She couldn't even remember a time that they fought so horribly with one another in a period of hours.

"I told you, Zi!" He tightened his grip on her wrists, which hurt like hell. She tried not to wince, for she didn't want to show emotion, "You are my partner! You had me worried!"

"Worried?" She asked, laughing a bit, "Tony DiNozzo was worried about me?"

"Yeah, I was!"

"Why?"

"You're my partner, damn it!" He shoved her harder down onto the bed, and her body hurt too much, especially her wrists, for her to do anything back. He had even gotten smart and made sure that she couldn't kick him in…the sensitive part. As if reading her mind, he moved both of his knees onto hers, pushing them back onto the bed.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, through the darkness, the bed springs squeaking as Ziva struggled under Tony's grip, and Tony struggled to keep Ziva under him. She lifted her head up, slowly, as much as she could, and whispered, "What if I am more than a partner?" she whispered before the door to their bedroom opened to reveal Jackson Gibbs, dressed in his blue striped pajamas, a shotgun in his hand, pointing it at the two. They both turned their heads as Gibbs appeared behind them. Tony jumped off of Ziva as if she was a hot plate, and quickly grabbed a shirt from his open suitcase, pulling it over his head. Ziva groaned as she sat up, rubbing her very sore and very red wrists. She winced as she got off of the bed. Jack immediately walked over to her.

"Ziva! Are you all right?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She just continued to rub her wrists, looking down at the ground. He shoved his gun at his son, "Leroy. Take the gun." Jethro took it and stared at Tony, glaring at him, and Tony could feel himself getting nervous.

"Just fine, Jack." She nodded.

"You haven't have dinner." He said, guiding her out of the door with a hand on her back.

"No, really, I am fine. Go back to sleep."

"No. Dinner. Now. And we need to get some ice for those wrists." He said as he led her out of the room and down the stairs. Gibbs continued to stand in the doorway, a marine shirt on and a pair of simple black sweat pants.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said, Tony's eyes on the gun the entire time, "What the hell were you doing?"

"Look, boss, I didn't mean to, I was just worried and…" He said as he started getting closer to him, rubbing the gun in his hands as he started staring him straight in the eyes.

"You hurt her, DiNozzo. Physically. If I go down there and she doesn't want to be your partner anymore, I don't blame her." Tony gulped. He hadn't meant to hurt her, "Tony, I brought you, McGee, Abby, and Ziva here because I wanted you to meet my family. You guys are my family. Jack's the only thing I have left. When Jack and I leave in the morning, you and Ziva and McGee and Abby are gonna stay here. I don't want you two screwing this up, or I'll haul both of your asses back to headquarters faster than you can say goodbye, got it?"

"Got it, boss." Tony said before he motioned for him to follow him out of the room and down the stairs where Ziva was sitting at the kitchen table, where Jack was trying to baby feed her some mashed potatoes. Her wrists were wrapped in dish towels filled with ice, and Tony instantly felt horrible as Jack tried to feed her the food.

"I can feed myself, Jack." She said, and he shook his head.

"Not with those wrists you can't."

"Here, I'll feed her, Jack."

"No! I'm afraid you're gonna shove the spoon down her throat!" He said as he pulled the spoon away.

"Gibbs?" They heard a goth's voice come floating down the stairs, "Is everything all right?" She asked, "Where's Tony and Ziva? Did Ziva come back yet?"

"Yeah, they're fine, Abs." he said, poking his head up the stairwell and watching her stand there, holding Bert tightly to her chest. She was wearing her pink and black skulled pajama pants and a pink tank top with a white sweatshirt over it. Her pigtails were off, but she still looked adorable, at least to Gibbs, "Go to sleep, Abby."

"Ziva's back, right? She's safe?"

"Yeah, she's fine, Abs, go back to bed!" She just squeezed her hippo and a loud sound vibrated through the entire house.

"Thanks, Gibbs. Goodnight, Gibbsy!" She said as she started back towards her bedroom, "Timmy, it's all right." Gibbs could hear as he watched Tony try to take care of Ziva.

"Dad." Leroy spoke up, "Go to bed. Tony can take care of her."

Jack just sighed, "Fine. But if he hurts you again, I'll make sure to let you shoot him." He said, grabbing the gun out of Leroy's hands and propping it up against the refrigerator, "I'll leave this right here." He said as they both started back up the stairs. Tony sighed and picked up a helping of mashed potatoes and guided it towards her. She just turned her head to other way.

"Ziva, please, eat." He said, begging. He glanced down at her wrists as she turned towards him.

"I will not eat."

"Why not?"

"I do not care very much for mashed potatoes." She scrunched her face together, and Tony stood up and picked up the bowl, plopping it into the sink as he opened up the refrigerator and spying a bushel of grapes. He pulled it out and put it down on the table, plucking one off and putting it close to her mouth.

"I know you like grapes, Ziva."

She nodded as she carefully bit into the grape, her warm lips brushing against his finger tips as she let go and chewed the grape. He instantly missed her touch, and he quickly grabbed another. He felt her lips against his fingertips again and he sighed, his eyes not able to leave her wrists, "I'm sorry, Ziva." He said, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you did not." She said, looking down as she realized that he wasn't going to give her anymore grapes. He reached towards the dish towel, carefully, and she felt the urge to slap his hand away, but realized that she couldn't. She winced as the good feeling of the pressure and cold against her wrists went away as he looked under it. He cursed under his breath and then stood up, abruptly, the chair making noises as it slid against the linoleum flooring.

"Night, Ziva." He said as he left the kitchen quickly. She furrowed her eyebrows together. They couldn't be that bad, could they? She thought as she carefully removed the dish towels, the ice making noises as it hit the wooden table. She almost gasped. Were those even her hands?

They were red, partly from Tony, and partly from the cold ice against it, but she couldn't believe the deep shade of black and blue her wrists were taking.

She groaned. This was only her first day here, and they were already making the holidays miserable for Gibbs. She felt horrible. She stood up and flicked off the light with her elbow before starting back up the steps, ready to get a somewhat good nights rest. She was going to make everything right in the morning, she could guarantee it.

As she opened up the door to their bedroom, she noticed the large lump taking up more than half of the bed. At least she was out of reach of being attacked again. She started for her suitcase in the dark and then pulled out her pajama top and pants. It hurt to change out of her sweater and cargos, but she managed to do it without yelling out in pain. She pulled on her pajamas and then crawled in bed next to Tony, turning her back to him. She was still upset at not only him but herself as well. She didn't see him coming, she let her feelings slip, and she was ruining Gibbs' vacation with his father. She should be grateful that he even wanted to take them with him, not ruining it for him by fighting with Tony and sneaking out, skipping dinner and then waking them up at 300h in the morning. She was also mad at Tony for actually physically hurting her. That definitely was not flirting. She was also mad that all Tony wanted to do was pick a fight, and she wanted nothing more than to _not _pick a fight with him. To be more than partner's with him. She scowled as she buried herself deeper into the covers, her back touching Tony's.

But worst of all, she couldn't even punch Tony for pinning her against the bed.


	4. Snowball Fight

The fact that Tony was able to wake up in the morning surprised him. The fact that he was _alive _surprised him. He was sure that Ziva was going to kill him in his sleep. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He was just angry at himself for yelling at her, for making her run away…he took his anger out on her, and that wasn't wrong. He couldn't think of a time where he'd actually, physically hurt a woman. He shifted uncomfortably in the bed and then felt something warm on top of him. His eyes flew open and realized that Ziva's hair was in his face, and her head was lying on his chest. He carefully stroked her hair and was thankful that he couldn't see her wrists as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Ziva." He mumbled before he quickly fell back asleep.

Down in the kitchen, Jethro Gibbs, Tim McGee, and Abby Sciuto sat at the table while Jackson Gibbs made them all bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Are you _sure _you don't need any help?" Abby asked as Jethro turned a page in his newspaper.

"You wanna help, Abs?"

"Yes!" She moaned, and a coffee cup suddenly appeared in front of the paper.

"More coffee, please."

She just smiled, "Sure thing, bossman!" She said as she grabbed it and went over to pour some into the cream colored mug.

Jack looked up at the ceiling as they heard the bed creak, "Maybe I should go and check on them."

"See if they haven't killed each other yet." Leroy nodded, "Go up. Tim'll watch the eggs." Jackson nodded.

"You be careful with those, boy!" He called as he started up the stairs, praying that they hadn't killed each other.

"I will, Jack!" McGee called back as Jackson Gibbs made it to the top. He went to their door and opened it up, just a crack, to see Ziva's head lying on his chest, Tony's arms wrapped around her. He smiled and then closed the door. _ I knew it. _

Once Jack re-entered the kitchen, Leroy looked up at him, "Well?"

"They're fine. Still asleep, actually. You get those eggs done I see." Jackson said as he noticed the large amount of eggs on a plate in the middle of the table. Jethro was already eating another one. His second helping. He pulled the bacon out and started placing the strips into the oil. The smell of bacon started to fill the house and Jethro smirked.

"It's only a matter of seconds before Tony wakes up now."

"Why?" McGee asked, and Abby answered for Jethro.

"Bacon."

Tony was woken once again, but this time by the smell of bacon. He sat up quickly and then realized that Ziva was still sleeping. Well…not anymore, he guessed. She groaned and then sat up too. They stared at the reflection of themselves in the mirror on the dresser, which just happened to be on the other side of the room, in front of the bed. Their hair was disheveled, and they were so close to each other, it was almost scary.

Ziva looked down at her hands, "Tony, I am sorry about last night. I should not have snuck out."

"I shouldn't have hurt you. I was just angry with myself." He said, looking down at her wrists and carefully taking one in his hand, "I am so sorry, Ziva."

"I have been hurt worse before, Tony, do not worry."

"No, Ziva, I will. I did this to you." He ran his thumb lightly against her fading bruise and she shuddered under his touch, "I was just angry with myself." He reiterated.

"I was angry with myself too." She mumbled.

"Why?" He asked, softly.

"We are not mad at each other." She realized, ignoring his question, "We are mad at ourselves, and we are taking it out on each other." She looked up at him, staring into his green eyes, "We need to stop. This is Gibbs vacation, we should be lucky that we are even here."

He nodded, "But we've got bacon." He grinned as she laughed, "Come on, let's go." He said, helping her off of the bed before they both started downstairs, not bothering to change clothes.

Jethro heard the footsteps first, and it was only a matter of time before the two appeared in the kitchen, Tony licking his chops, "Hey, Jack, where's the food?"

"On the table." He said, pulling on his coat.

"Where you going?"

"Leroy and I are going out." He said, turning to his son, "Ready, son?"

"Ready." He nodded, standing up and then pulling on his coat, grabbing the bouquet of red roses off of the table. Jack started out the door.

"I'll meet you in your car." He said, shaking the keys as he exited. Jethro walked over to Tony and Ziva.

"You two get along, get it?"

"Yeah, yeah, we got it boss." Tony said, trying to get the eggs and the bacon but failing.

"You got that, Ziva?"

"Yes, Gibbs. I understand."

"Good." He said before his hand collided with the back of Tony's head before he left, "Bye!"

"Bye!" Abby called after Gibbs as she put a piece of egg into her mouth.

"I deserved that, didn't I?" He asked Ziva, and she nodded as she took her place at the breakfast table.

Ziva was just about to bite into her eggs when Abby gasped and dropped her silverware. It clinked and clanked across the table before finally stopping, snatching Ziva's wrist in hers, causing the silverware to go flying. Tony had to move out of the way as the fork hit the wall and clinked to the floor as well as the egg that had been on the fork, "What happened to you?" She screamed, "Did this happen while you were out last night?"

"No, when I got back." She said, stealing a glance with Tony, who looked really guilty.

"Okay, look, I didn't mean to, all right! Ziva knows that!" Abby gasped and Ziva could have sworn that she took out all of the air in the room as she stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"Tony, you didn't!"

"I did, Abs, look, I'm sorry." He said, "Ziva knows that."

"I don't care." She fumed, "You sent her away, and then you hurt her when she comes back! That's it!" She said, slamming her hands down on the table again, "Snowball fight. Everyone outside, now!"

"But we're not dressed, Abby!" Ziva complained as she felt herself being pushed out into the snow with Tony and McGee. She closed the door behind her. She immediately became cold, and her toes felt completely numb.

"All right. It's me, Timmy and Ziva against Tony." She said, and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Look, Tony didn't mean to." She iterated, "I understand that. Can we _please _go back inside?"

"No!" She said, slapping Tony's hand away, which was carefully inching towards the handle for the door, "Fine. Since Ziva's being so protective of Tony, she can be on his team. She shoved her towards her, and Ziva fell back into Tony's arms, who helped her stand back up, letting his hands linger on her hips just a little longer than necessary.

Ziva swore she couldn't feel her toes anymore, "McGee and I are going to go this way and set up our base. You guys stay here and take cover!" She glared at Tony, "You better watch out, DiNozzo!"

Once Ziva was sure that Abby and McGee couldn't hear them, Ziva turned to Tony, whispering, "Once they're gone, we make a run for the door."

He nodded, "I think we can make a run for it now." He whispered back.

She nodded in return, "On the count of three."

"One." He whispered.

"Two." She whispered back.

"Three." He whispered before they both took off towards the door. Abby saw what they were doing and tried to stop them. She started chasing after them and they hurried up the steps of the porch. Ziva put her hand on the handle and turned only to find that it wouldn't turn. She turned it a couple more times but then turned to Tony.

"It's locked!" She exclaimed, turning to the forensic scientist, who stopped halfway up the stairs, McGee behind her, his eyes wide like Abby's. Tony sighed and kicked an upside down bucket with his bare toe. It rattled down the stairs.

"You've gotta me kidding me!"

Ziva couldn't feel her toes anymore as she glared at Abby, "You locked us out!"


	5. Memories and Break In

"Abby this is all your fault!" Ziva screamed as she pounded at the door, "Tony!" She suddenly called, and he appeared at the door immediately, "Can you not kick this in?"

"Not without shoes. And my feet are completely frozen." He said, frowning, "Sorry Zi."

She groaned in complete frustration, "I am _freezing, _Abby! Could you not have just thrown an egg at Tony or something? Why did you have to insist on a snowball fight?"

"I told you guys I was sorry!" She whined as she continued to pace around McGee, who just stood there, not wanting to get into the growing anger between his co-workers.

"Do you understand how long it will be before Gibbs and Jack come back?" She asked Abby, who just continued to pace, worry etched onto her face, "It will be a long time! Forever-"

"Ziva, shh." Tony shushed her, putting a hand on her cold shoulder and turning her towards him. Her lips were turning slightly blue, and she was desperately trying not to let her teeth chatter by keeping her mouth shut tight. He carefully pulled her towards him, shoving her face up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her up slightly so that her feet were on top of his and not on the cold, snow covered porch.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled, pulling back a little to look into his eyes. He just pushed her back against his chest.

"Keeping you warm. It's called body heat, Ziva." She nodded, understanding, but didn't wrap her arms back around him. Instead, she just inhaled his scent. He smelled of soap from the shower he must have taken last night, and a little cologne (that she absolutely adored, but would never admit that it was in fact her favorite cologne in the entire world) that hadn't washed off in the shower. He also smelled of _him. _She couldn't identify it, but she wished they could make that smell into a cologne by itself. It was just so…amazing. It made her heart flip as she felt her head slightly move up and down with his breathing pattern. She knew how close they were, and only a couple more inches and his lips would be on top of hers.

Suddenly, Abby stopped pacing and Ziva turned in Tony's chest to look at her, "What?" Tony asked for Ziva.

She pointed her finger up in the air and smiled a big Abby grin, "I've got it!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs parked the Charger outside of the gates and grabbed the roses, sighing as he looked across the grave yard.

"You want me to come with you, Leroy?" Jack asked.

"I don't care." He said, and then got out of the car, shoving the door closed. Jack decided to stay in the car as he watched his son cross the graveyard.

Many women lay there, but there were few children. Many fallen soldiers lay there as well, some that died too old and some that died too soon. He stopped at the two graves that he was waiting to come to and immediately dropped to his knees.

He remembered the last Christmas he had had with them.

"_Mommy, Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas! Santa came, Santa came!" Eight year old Kelly Gibbs shouted as she jumped on Jethro and Shannon's bed. Jethro groaned._

"_We'll be there in a minute, sweetie. Go downstairs." He heard Shannon mumble as he felt her lips on his cheek._

"_Merry Christmas, Gibbs." She smiled and he turned and smiled back at her, running his hand down her leg._

"_Merry Christmas, Shannon." He mumbled, kissing her forehead._

"_Mommy! Daddy! Hurry up!" They heard Kelly call from downstairs, and the two Gibbs groaned as they got out of bed. Shannon pulled on a robe and then follow Gibbs downstairs where Kelly was already opening up her presents, presenting the toy horses and the dolls to their eyes. They both smiled at the cheers that were heard as she opened up the presents. _

_The presents went quickly, and soon there were only two left. They watched as Kelly picked them up and frowned as she realized they weren't for her, and she walked over and handed one to each of them, "They're for you! From Santa!" Kelly smiled as she backed away a little._

_Shannon gave Gibbs an annoyed look and then opened up her present. She opened up the box and gasped as she took in the sight of the diamond necklace, "Gibbs…it's beautiful." She smiled, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. He took it from her._

"_I'll put it on you." He whispered, and she turned around, lifting up her red hair as he brought the necklace around and clasped it, pressing his lips against her neck. She giggled and turned back around, bringing a hand up and touching the necklace._

"_I love it. Open your present now. It's from Kelly and I." She said, "You will love it."_

_Gibbs would never admit it, but he loved presents. Especially from Kelly and Shannon. But he wouldn't accept any from anyone else. No, that just wasn't right. He smiled as he discarded the wrapping paper and opened up the box, revealing a silver canteen to his eyes. 'Love Shannon and Kelly' was written on the bottom, and he smiled, "Thank you, Shannon."_

"_Don't you love it?" She asked, and he nodded._

"_Oh, I love it. When I'm at war, I can always think of you too."_

"_The best present you gave me, Gibbs, was not this necklace," She put her hand up and touched it, "But the fact that you are here to celebrate Christmas with us." She leaned in close and whispered into his ear, "It means the world to Kelly, even if she won't admit it. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Shannon." He smiled as he pressed his lips against hers, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."_

"_Merry Christmas, Leroy Jethro."_

He sighed. Because of them, he refused to accept gifts from anyone else. He ran his hand over the snow under Kelly's grave, "I love you, girl." He muttered before he ran his hand over Shannons.

"I never fell out of love with you." He could see his vision getting blurry, and it wasn' t just because he forgot his glasses. He put the roses down and blinked it away. He placed the roses down on Shannon's grave and then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his Dad standing there.

"Leroy." He said, almost disapproving, "Shannon's not here anymore."

"I know, Dad." He said, softly.

"Leroy." He said again, and he looked back up at him as he outstretched his arms towards him, pulling him into a hug, "It's okay, son."

"No it's not." He sighed, "No it's not."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva struggled as she stretched her arms up, trying to reach the window that Tony had left open from last night, "No wonder…." She groaned, "It was freezing when I woke up." Tony was holding her up, his hands on her calves, trying to keep her steady.

"Can you reach it?" McGee asked, and Ziva groaned again.

"Tony, can you stand on something?" She groaned, and he shook his head, "Ziva, just get up there, okay?"

"This has got to be your most stupid idea yet, Abby!" Ziva called down.

"No," Tony groaned, shifting his shoulders so that she wouldn't fall, "Having a snowball fight and then locking us out was your stupidest idea yet!"

"I think I got it!" Ziva called as she squeezed the window sill with her hands, "All I have to do is hoist myself up…" She started to swing her legs back and forth, causing Tony to duck.

"Whoa! Whoa whoa! Crazy ninja chick!" He said as he watched her flip herself through the window. They heard a large crash and then a boom before a low groan was emitted through the window and out into the cold. Tony could feel his heart rate accelerate, "Ziva?" he cautiously asked, but he didn't get any answer. McGee, Abby, and Tony all shared a concerned look.

"Ziva?" McGee asked, "Are you okay?"

Again, silence came from the room, and worry passed through their faces again, "Oh no…" Abby muttered, gasping as she put her hand up to her mouth and turned to McGee, sharing a concerned look.

"Ziva?" Tony asked, "ZIVA!" He called before he backed up a little and ran in place, trying to get heat back into his feet as he ran forward and then kicked the door in. It promptly fell off of the hinges as Tony bolted up the stairs to the bedroom to see what he was afraid of seeing.

An unconscious Ziva was lying on the ground.


	6. Movie

As soon as Gibbs got the 911 from Tony, which didn't explain much, just him screaming that he needed to get back to the house as quick as possible, he took off. If there was anything that he didn't want to happen right now, it would be to lose his people. His remaining 'family'.

"What the hell is this?" Jack shouted as he pointed to the door that was no longer on the hinges, and was now on the floor as a new rug. Abby waddled in front of the door, a blanket wrapped tightly around her, mittens on, hat on, and boots on.

"H-Hey, Jack." She stuttered, "T-Tony kicked the d-door in." She said, through chattered teeth.

"Why?"

"W-We got l-l-locked o-out. So Zi-Ziva used her crazy n-ninja skills and went in through the t-top window and got k-knocked out. So T-Tony kicked down the d-door. And T-Tim turned off the h-heat because the door was gone and the h-heat was getting out."

Jethro quickly ran up the stairs and burst into Tony and Ziva's room, where Tony was lying over Ziva, shaking her shoulder violently, "Come on, wake up, wake up!" He quickly kneeled next to his senior field agent and took in her wounds. He pointed to the side of her head.

"She was rendered unconscious." He said, "She came in through the window," He stood up, pointing to the window before moving his finger and pointing to the bed post, "Hit the bed post, and then ended up here. Unconscious." Tony shook his head, "She'll wake up soon, Tony, don't worry."

"I feel so horrible, boss." He said, closing his eyes, "Everything that has happened to her is because of me!"

"Aw, don't feel bad, DiNozzo. Besides, it couldn't have been that horrible, she hasn't tried to kill you yet." He said, giving him a half-smile as Ziva let out a groan, moving her head from side to side.

"Gibbs…." She mumbled, the only thing recognizable to her was the silver hair and the blue eyes, "Where is Tony? Tony…Tony…" She muttered, "Tony…"

"Right here, sweetheart." He said, placing a hand on hers. She looked towards him and gave a small smirk.

"Tony." She smiled, sitting up, rubbing her head, "You are all right."

"Yeah, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"What happened?" She groaned, "I thought you were outside?" She asked, confused.

"I was." He nodded his head, "You did a ninja roll through the window and hit your head on the bed post, knocking you unconscious. Remember? You were on my shoulders?"

"Ah, yes." She said, grabbing onto Tony's shoulder as she stood up to her full height. She turned to Gibbs, "I am sorry, Gibbs." She apologized, "For ruining this vacation." She said, laughing a little, "I do not think Tony and I could bolt this up anymore."

"Screw, Ziva, the term is screw."

"Whatever." She said, shaking her head at him.

"You aren't ruining my vacation, Ziva." Gibbs muttered into her ear, "I wouldn't want to spend any vacation away from my family." She knitted her eyebrows together. She knew that she thought of all of the members of the team as family, except for Tony of course, who she loved so dearly the thought was almost sickening.

"Gibbs I…" He pressed his lips against the side of her head, stroking her head once, like he did to Abby.

"Don't worry about it, Ziver." He said before he got up and headed out of the room, leaving Tony and Ziva to sit there with Tony, on the ground.

The rest of the day moved by slowly, Tony glancing at Ziva when he thought she wasn't looking, and when she caught him staring at her, he quickly glanced down, wondering what in the world she was thinking. His feelings were getting more aroused for her, and, when dinner came around, Tony wanted nothing more than to jump up, shove everything off of the table and take her right then and there. He almost wished that he could duck tape himself to his seat, the urge was so tempting. He didn't even want to think about how he was going to be able to sleep with her in his bed, that small, small bed. He took up most of it, pretty much the whole thing, and she was…ugh…he groaned as he thought about it, and everyone stopped eating and looked up at him. They apparently hadn't been talking about anything, and…well…everyone was thinking he was completely…crazy. Gibbs just smirked as he put another piece of ham into his mouth. Abby could barely even chew, her teeth were chattering so hard, and Tony realized that he was a little cold as well as he felt a shiver run up and down his spine.

That was the dinner that night, ham, green beans, rolls with butter, and sweet potatoes. Tony watched as Ziva took another piece of ham. Apparently, she wasn't kosher tonight. The food gradually disappeared, and before he knew it, it was dark outside, and they were even colder than they were before; the door was still busted.

"So after talking to Leroy while cleaning up," Jack said as he walked into the living room where Abby and McGee sat curled up together on the couch, and Ziva and Tony simply sat side by side, glancing uneasily at the other, "We've decided to watch a movie."

"Movie?"Tony asked, snapping his head up and grinning at Jack, "Movie…." He smiled, reminiscing in the thought of watching a movie, "What movie?" He asked, as Jack walked over and inserted the disk into the player. He turned down the lights and groaned as he took a seat in his recliner, Leroy taking a seat in the leather chair next to him, propping his feet up onto the ottoman. Tony leaned over and whispered into Ziva's ear, his warm breath running up and down her spine, tickling her, "Since when does Gibbs watch movies?"

"I watch movies sometimes, DiNozzo." Gibbs suddenly said, not moving his eyes from the television screen.

"We're watching Blade Runner?" Tony asked, grinning at Jack, "All right Mr. Gibbs!" He smiled, and Leroy just turned to look at his senior field agent with a small, surprised half-smile on his face before turning back and looking at the television screen.

Almost instantaneously, Jackson Gibbs fell asleep in his recliner, and so did Abby and McGee, still curled up in each other. Gibbs junior turned to look at them, smiling a little. He always loved Abby, but more as a daughter, and he always loved McGee, even though he sometimes confused him with his 'geek speak'. But they were meant for each other, he could see that, and McGee would be mature enough to handle a relationship, if they tried to have another one, that he wouldn't let it affect his job. Unlike some people…

His eyes completely left the movie and they dragged over to Tony and Ziva, who were sitting quietly on the sofa, Ziva's hands clasped together in her lap, her legs crossed as she and Tony's were both propped up on the coffee table. Tony's were crossed too, and he watched as the senior field agent stretched, wide enough that he 'slyly' wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulders, pulling her close to him. Instantly, her head dropped to his shoulder, and she scooted in closer to him. Tony leant down and whispered quietly to her, and she whispered quietly back, so quietly that Gibbs couldn't even hear them. He strained his ears over the sound of the movie, but he couldn't. The light flickered off of their faces, showing that they were barely inches away from each other, both staring up into each other's eyes and whispering silently to one another. Gibbs sighed, but Tony and Ziva didn't hear it. He knew that this trip would bring them closer together, even though Tony had physically hurt her, but he didn't think that they would actually…

Aw hell, he couldn't control it. He wanted to, oh so badly, but he knew that he couldn't control it at all. Gibbs didn't know when, but sometime through the movie, he fell into a deep sleep. The movie ended, and Tony and Ziva looked around, realizing that they were the only two that were still awake. They smiled at each other, speaking with their eyes as Tony quickly and silently turned off the DVD player and the TV before turning to Ziva. He whispered, "So what now?"

"Go to sleep, yes?" She asked, whispering back as he nodded. She started out of the living room and up the stairs, silently, trying to miss the squeaky steps. She went to put her foot on one and then paused and skipped it, putting her foot on the one above it. Tony noticed her movement and copied it before they were finally up the stairs. They both started towards the bedroom, but Tony stopped her in the doorway, grabbing onto her arm.

"What?" She asked, not bothering to pull away.

"Look, about the past couple of days…I want to make it up to you." He said, and even through the darkness, she could see the honesty in his eyes.

"How?" She whispered, "Why?"

He slowly moved towards her, and she backed up against the frame in the door, his breath on her face, intoxicating her. His smell was almost torture, so perfect, so…right, "Ziva I…" He started, "I am sorry." He muttered before he slowly moved towards her.

Her heart was thumping in her ears, so loud that she was sure that she was going to wake up someone downstairs just by the sound of it. His nose brushed up against hers, and she shuddered under his touch, closing her eyes just as he pulled back. She opened them back up and then watched as he, with closed eyes, brushed his nose up against hers again before his lips grazed her bottom one, sending a wave of excitement and lust through her body. He pulled back again, and she closed her eyes as he, with shaky movements, so shaky he had to put his hands on the side of the doorway to support him, he carefully placed his lips on top of hers. To be honest, he thought she was going to kill him, but instead, what shocked him was the fact that she didn't pull away. Instead, he felt her kissing him back, and slowly, ever so slowly, her arms made their way around his neck, pulling him down so that his lips were more firmly against hers. He placed his hand on the small her back and pulled her closer to him, pressing her chest up against his.

She couldn't believe that this was happening, she couldn't believe that she was kissing him…Anthony DiNozzo! Her _partner_! She moaned in happiness and that was his cue. She opened her mouth just as he opened his and thrust his tongue in, wanting to taste her, all of her. They slowly moved from the doorway, Tony kicking the door shut with his foot as he started to undo the buttons on her blouse. She gasped as she pulled back, her heart, if possible, thumping even harder than before. He started to kiss down her neck, nibbling a little on her earlobe before starting down her neck and her shoulder. She gasped as she held onto him, "Tony no. We cannot…Tony…" She moaned as he carefully bit her shoulder before he proceeded down her chest, prying the blouse off of her shoulders and watching it fall to the floor before continuing to kiss her, down her body, "Tony!" She gasped, jumping at the touch of his warm lips on her cold stomach, "We cannot…this is Gibbs house…I…" He suddenly stopped and looked up at her, putting his hands on her shoulders, shaking them, gently.

"Ziva," He said, staring her deep into her eyes. He moved closer to her, "I have been waiting three years for this, Zi. Please."

She stopped and the room was quiet. There she was, Ziva David, Mossad Assassin, who was taught not to show her emotions, her feelings, standing in the arms of Tony DiNozzo, her partner, shirtless with forming hickeys on her neck, shoulder, chest, and stomach, she was sure. And at that one moment, she knew that he was right. She had been waiting for this for three years, ever since they went undercover together, oh so long ago. Why was she being foolish? She knew this was what she wanted, she was going to act on it. She had been complaining all this time about how he never wanted her, and here he was, being completely honest to her, telling her that he's wanted her for three years and she's going to turn him down?

And that was when she tore off his shirt and smashed her lips against his, feeling his bare back, his bare muscles underneath her touch, the ones she wanted to touch so badly for three years.

He was hers tonight, and she was his tonight….no matter if it was Jackson Gibbs' house or not.


	7. Store Duty

Ziva awoke to the feeling of warm sun against her face and warmth surrounding her body. She groaned as she squeezed her eyes tighter together, silently praying that sleep would come back to her, that she would be able to go back into the dream of her and Tony passionately making hot and sweaty love on the bed. She turned her head and ran into his chest before her heart started accelerating to a thousand times a minute.

That wasn't a dream…

She bolted out of bed, stark naked, and grabbed a shirt out of what she thought was her suitcase when it was actually Tony's. She pulled it over her head as she quickly moved out of the bedroom and ran smack into Gibbs' chest. Startled, she stumbled back and looked up, pushing a curl that fell in front of her face away, "Morning, Gibbs." She nodded, looking up at him and trying not to act nervous, or like she just had sex with her partner.

"Is Tony okay?"

"Yes, Gibbs, he is." Ziva said as he started to try to move past her to walk into the room. She moved in front of him to block him, "He is still asleep." He tried to move past her again, but she moved in front of him…again. She finally put her hand up to stop him, "Gibbs Tony is a rather light sleeper, and I think he needs his rest. He was having a…bad dream last night." _Lie. _She angrily thought to herself, "Breakfast, yes?" She asked as Gibbs just stared at her. She wanted to break, right then, right now, but she knew that she couldn't. She just gave him a small, closed smile before pushing past him and starting down the stairs. She started into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to say, "Good Morning!"

Everyone turned to look at her, taking in her appearance. She honestly didn't know what she looked like, and she honestly didn't want to know. However, based on the looks of Jack's, Abby's, and McGee's faces, she knew that she _really _didn't want to know. Abby looked up and let her jaw drop to the ground, McGee, who was chewing a piece of toast dropped his jaw as well, the half-chewed food in his mouth. Jack turned from the stove, where he was finishing up the eggs, the frying pan in one hand, letting his mouth drop a little and then smiling at her, "Ziva….you did not!" Abby suddenly exclaimed and Ziva shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" she asked.

"You look like you were just run over!" She giggled.

"….Why are you wearing Tony's shirt?" McGee questioned, and she looked down and noticed that the shirt she had randomly grabbed was his gray Ohio State shirt.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Jack said as he turned off the stove and put the eggs on a plate, walking towards the table and setting them down before starting towards the coat rack and pulling off a simple black jacket, "Eggs are ready."

"Where'ya going?" Abby asked, "Jack?"

"To run the store. Today is Monday anyways."

"Do you need any help?" Abby asked, excitedly, jumping up and down.

"After noon, Abby." He smiled, and she huffed.

"But Jack….!" She whined, and he just smiled again.

"Uh…pretty pretty Ziva, you wouldn't mind helping out with the store this morning, would you?" He asked, and she stared at the food. She wasn't very hungry, and, to be honest, she didn't want to deal with being around Tony today, so she accepted. After sneaking up to her room and realizing that Tony was still asleep, she realized that it would be easy to change. She locked the door and sighed as she stood in front of the mirror. Besides her unusually poufy hair, she looked semi-normal. Tony was still snoring behind her, and she knew that he was still very much asleep.

She could even feel her body ache for Tony, and she knew that what she did last night was very wrong. Where was her brain? She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then pulled the t-shirt over her head, throwing it onto the floor before letting her arms drop to her sides.

_Open up your eyes, Ziva. You need to know what you need to wear today. You need to know. You need to know how amazing he made you feel. _She took in a deep breath and then opened up her eyes before she backed away from the mirror, automatically, gripping the bedposts as she couldn't believe that the woman that was standing in front of her was actually her.

She was little red marks all up and down her body, especially on her neck and shoulders as well as her stomach and a little on her arms. _Oh god…_ she thought as she hurriedly moved over to her suitcase and flung it open, pulling out a pair of cargo pants, a brown belt, underwear, a bra, and looking around for something, some kind of shirt that would cover up her marks. Any evidence that said that she slept with him. Unfortunately, she didn't have a turtleneck sweater, and the only thing that she packed that was relatively close was a striped sweater. Sighing she cursed in Hebrew before pulling on her sweater and then grabbing her scarf and pulling it around her neck, making sure to cover up the red marks before pulling on her coat and buttoning it up. She pulled her hair back into a bun onto the top of her head before turning around and staring at Tony.

He was lying on his stomach, half of the pillow off of the bed, his head lying on it, his mouth slightly open. One arm was off of the bed, and half of his leg was hanging of off of the bed as well. She sighed and walked over to him slowly, staring down at him. She didn't want to deal with him today, she didn't want to deal with the unexplainable sexual tension that would surround them in a cloud today. Slowly, she bent down and gave him the lightest kiss on the cheek before she started out of the room and down the stairs where Jack was waiting. He opened up the door for her and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Jack." She said as she stepped out into the cold. Jack closed the door behind him as he joined her and their walk to the store, "I see that you fixed the door." She said, smiling a little.

"Yep. Got Leroy to get up there and put new hinges on it. Just like new. Leroy's a good little builder, that boy is."

She smiled as she looked down at her feet, watching her shoes dig into the white snow below, "Yes, Gibbs is."

"Did you sleep well last night?" She suddenly snapped her head up to him and stared at him as if he knew something. As if he knew that she slept with Tony.

"Uh…yes, I did. Thank you."

"Good. I was afraid you were gonna get too cold." He said, "I mean, with the door busted and all." _I wasn't too cold…nope, I had Tony's sweat to warm up my body. _She inwardly shuddered. She had given in so quickly to him… "Something on your mind, Ziva?" He asked as he fumbled for his keys in his pocket before unlocking the back door and letting her in.

"Nothing, Jack." She replied, "I was fine last night."

"Good. Well I just got a new shipment of cans today, which need to be marked, you wanna help me do that?"

"Sure." She nodded, "Where are the cans?"

"In the backroom. I'll go get 'em for ya. In the meantime, just sit tight out here." He said before disappearing through a door that Ziva didn't know. She walked over and flicked on the lights before walking over to his wall of photos. There were some of Leroy and his Dad catching fish, however, there was one in particular that caught her eye. There were two boys, around the age of fifteen, maybe sixteen, who were grinning next to a flashy car. One of them she recognized as Leroy, but the other she didn't. He was very similar to Gibbs, except maybe a little younger, about one, maybe two years younger, his eyes, like Gibbs, the most striking feature on him. She heard the door reopen and Jack stepped out, smiling to himself as he set down the box of cans and a strange object that Ziva didn't know on top of it on the counter.

"Jack?" She asked.

"Yeah, Ziva?"

She pointed to the picture, "Where was this taken?"

He walked over to her and nodded, "Oh. Just on this street here, actually. Some famous race car driver or somethin' came by with that fancy car of his and Leroy wanted to take a picture with that car so badly…"

"Who is the other man?"

"Oh." He said, sighing, and Ziva noticed the look of pain that crossed through the old man's face. She recognized it instantly, her father often showed that look, Gibbs often showed that look, especially Tony showed that look. The look that shows that you really don't want to talk about something; too many painful memories. He looked down, "That's Leroy's brother." He mumbled before walking around the counter, brushing past Ziva and slipping his key into the cash register.

She furrowed her eyebrows together, "Gibbs does not have a brother!" She exclaimed, and then paused for a moment, and she realized that Jack didn't want to talk about it, "That he has mentioned." She said, quietly, adding on, "What was he like?" She knew she shouldn't pry, but she wanted to know.

"He and Leroy were pretty much best friends. Look, I don't want to talk about this."

"Why not?" She asked, and she mentally slapped herself. _Idiot. Why are you pursuing this? _

"Well," he said, not looking up at her, "I don't ask you about your relationship with Tony, do I?"

She seemed shocked by that, and she backed up, "What do you mean?" She asked, and Jack laughed as he looked up at her, his laughter almost calming her before she was thrown into mess again.

"Ziva, we know that you two had sex last night. I mean, between the moaning and the groaning and the screaming, and the squeaking of the hinges on that damn bed, it was a wonder that the police didn't come to arrest you two of 'disrupting the neighborhood'!"

**By the way...Gibbs really does have a dead brother! : ) It's supposed to be revealed as to how he died and who he was in 'Broken Bird' : ) I can't wait! Review?**


	8. Mistake

**Okay so I realize now after watching Broken Bird that Gibbs doesn't have a dead brother…my bad. I read the promo wrong. BUT! In this story, Gibbs does have a dead brother. I will name him later. Enjoy and sorry for the long wait!**

Tony DiNozzo had been more than happy with the outcome of the past evening. He could almost feel her still on top of him, her body moving with him, his lips against hers….he groaned, completely aroused and flipped over, so that he was on his back instead of on his stomach. The warm sun was shining through the window and he could feel the heat on his lower abdomen…which wasn't helping at all.

"Ziva…" He groaned, turning his head and nuzzling around, searching for her. He wanted to feel her, her beautiful curls against his face…he moved closer, still not being able to locate her. He moved a little bit more before his body collided with the hardwood floor in one loud boom, the covers that were wrapped around his naked body with falling with him, "Aw damn it!" He cursed loudly, his voice booming off of the walls in the house before he started to stand up when he fell back down again. He shoved his arms and legs every which way, but the sheet kept getting stuck before he finally made it to his feet, after running into the bed and the wall multiple times in a row.

Abby, who was still eating her breakfast downstairs, looked up at the ceiling before sharing a concerned look with McGee and then turning to Leroy, "Gibbs." She said, but he didn't answer, he just sipped his coffee and turned a page in his newspaper as if nothing had happened, "Gibbs." She said again, and he still remained unfazed, "Gibbs," She persisted, poking his newspaper loudly.

He groaned, "What, Abs?"

"You think Tony's okay?"

"It's DiNozzo. Is he ever okay?" He smirked before Abby groaned.

"Well I'm going to go and see if he's all right." She said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Yeah uh…" McGee said as he stared after Abby, who shared another look with him as she started up the stairs, "I'm going with her."

"Go." Gibbs said one word as he took a sip of his coffee. McGee hurried out of the kitchen and followed Abby up the stairs. They got to the top before Tony and Ziva's bedroom door quickly opened up, DiNozzo falling out in the process, half dressed and sporting a horrible case of bed head. He stopped short when he noticed McGee and Abby standing there, staring at him peculiarly. The white sheet was in a pool at his feet, and their bedroom smelled deeply of sex.

"Morning, Tony." McGee smiled, "Whatcha doing?"

"I was tryin' to sleep. Fell out of bed. Where's Ziva?" He cursed himself mentally for her name being the first thing out of his mouth.

"She went with Jack to help out at the store today." Abby smiled, bouncing back and forth, "Why?" She asked, smiling larger.

"Just wonderin'. She's my partner. Now move, Probieson. I gotta take a shower." He muttered before cutting through the two, brushing against each of their shoulders and heading towards the bathroom. He closed the door and Abby fanned her nose, smiling still as they stared after Tony DiNozzo.

"You smell that?" Abby asked, and McGee shook his head. She rolled her eyes, "Timmy!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to Tony's room, opening up the door and nearly shoving him in. His face started to scrunch up.

"What is that smell?" He coughed, quickly stepping out of the bedroom.

"Aw, come on, Tim! Tell me that you've smelled _that _smell before."

"I don't understand…Abby, tell me!" He demanded, and she moved her lips close to his ear, her warm breath tickling him.

"That, dear Timothy McGee, is the smell of sex." She smiled before skipping merrily into their room, humming a tune as well. McGee stood rooted in the same place, unable to understand what he had just heard from the forensic scientist.

"Oh Tony and Ziva didn't…" He trailed off, talking to himself now before he stuck his head in and sniffed again. He shied away from the smell and then shook his head, staring at the bathroom door that was closed, "They did…not...did they?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva finished shelving another box of cans. Jack was sweeping the floor, getting ready for opening when the door to the store opened. Jack spun around, "Hey! You can't-" He started but then realized it was only Jethro, "Oh. It's just Leroy."

He just gave a half-smile as he closed the door, "Morning, Ziva." Gibbs nodded.

"Morning Gibbs." She breathed, trying to act normally, but how come her heart beat uncontrollably around Gibbs now? It was almost as if she was afraid now that she slept with Tony that she was going to get caught.

"So Dad," Leroy said, leaning up against the counter, "You need any extra hands around here today?"

"Could always use extra hands, "He shrugged, and Gibbs nodded, giving a half-smile before standing to his full height again, not leaning up against the counter as he was before.

"Great. When DiNozzo's finished with his shower, I'll send him over." He glanced at Ziva for one moment and could immediately notice the pure terror that went through her face at the mention of her partner. He knew something had happened, and if something did happen, they'd have to figure it out themselves…_deal with it. _Ziva pretended to look busy with something when she realized that she wasn't going to be able to face her partner. At least not today…or tomorrow…she quickly turned around. She needed something, but she couldn't figure out what it was, "Something the matter, Officer David?" He questioned, feigning the fact that he didn't know that something was going on. What it was, he honestly didn't know. Did he want to know? Yeah. Was he going to regret knowing when he found out? Probably.

"Nothing's wrong Gibbs." She said, quickly, before turning back around and starting towards the supply closet, "I will find more cans!" She called.

"But Ziva we don't need any-" Jack started, but was cut off by a slamming of the supply closet door, "…More." He ended his sentence, sharing a look with his son, who just gave him a half-smile and then started towards the back door.

"I'll get DiNozzo down here. He should be done with his shower by now." He said as he left the store.

"Ziva?" Jack asked once he was sure that Leroy couldn't hear them with his bat hearing. He started towards the door, "Ziva, you okay?" No answer. He walked closer, figuring that she couldn't hear him, "Ziva?" The door suddenly burst back open and Ziva appeared with a box of cans. She scurried past Jack and then started pricing them before shelving them. Jack watched her work quickly, and then scratched his head, "You okay?"

"Fine." She quickly said, almost too quickly. She continued to stack, and he shrugged his shoulders before grabbing the handle to the broom again and starting to sweep up the floor.

That was not supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to have felt that good, she wasn't supposed to have given her body away to him. To Tony DiNozzo, lord of commitment failure. He was so scared of commitment, it almost scared her. But he had just felt so right…him inside of her….his body against hers…her lips against his…his sweat mixed with hers…she didn't understand. How could something so wrong feel so right? And how could she have given in so quickly? She had just let him have her…without a fight! Without even a little argument! She just ripped off his shirt and let him take her, right there. She hated herself for it.

The door opened, the bell ringing, rebounding through her skull, announcing his arrival. She didn't dare look up, but she knew that she had to. Sometime. Just not right now.

"Hey, Jack." He said, his voice suddenly changing into a murmur. She remembered that voice vibrating against the side of her face, causing immense pleasure and a moan. _"Zeeevahh…." _She loved the way he stretched out her name, "Gibbs said you needed help."

"Yeah, sure. Help her shelve cans."

Oh no, he was coming this way. She needed to act normal. He stopped in front of her, and she looked up at him. His hair was wet, no products at all, just natural. He was wearing jeans and a white button-up dress shirt, and he looked dashing. Handsome. Sexy. _Hot. _He leaned up against the side of the rack she was at, one elbow on a shelf, the other hand on his hip, "Hey, Ziva." He said, and he flashed her one of those famous DiNozzo smiles.

She had let _him _take her last night. She had let _him _make her feel that good inside. Better than she'd ever felt in her life.

How could she have made such a mistake?


	9. Fight

**Sorry for such the wait! I got stuck!**

**For C-Rok 0789. Sorry for the wait! **

"Hey." She mumbled back as a reply before she turned away from him and grabbed a box full of cans of vegetables. She turned quickly before shoving the box at his chest, causing him to stumble back a little.

"Whoa, Ziva!" He huffed as he regained his balance, "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

Both Jack and Ziva responded for him, "Price and shelve." Ziva then quickly walked away from him, her eyes fixated on anything but him at the moment.

"Actually, boy, I don't need anymore cans. You can take those back to the supply room. On the back right cabinet there should be a cardboard box labeled 'WATER BOTTLES', if you could fill those into the fridge, I'd greatly appreciate it." Tony nodded and then grinned.

"You got it, Mr. G!" He said before whistling to himself as he entered the supply closet, closing the door behind him. Ziva scoffed and rolled her eyes as she started down the aisle closest to the entrance. Her hand immediately started to run her delicate fingers over the cans and other products that were sitting there. She moved slowly, trying to collect her thoughts. Tony was in a good mood, that was certain, though he didn't seem at all affected by the fact that they had had sex last night. But of _course _ he didn't! I mean, he was Tony DiNozzo, after all, and he was…well he always acted that way after a good sex. She did work with him; she was his partner, she knew what his actions and reactions are and would be, and she was willing to even bet her life on certain things. However, the fact that he was acting as if he had just had any old sex was what really made her nervous. That just proved that he was enthralled only the physical parts of their relationship, and not the actual feeling parts. She knew she had feelings for him, that was fairly obvious, but he, however, didn't show any even smidgen of a feeling. He would always cover it up with being overly sarcastic. Or a movie quote, take your pick. She didn't want to be another woman, just someone he screwed and then forgot. Or just someone he had sex with for fun. She wanted to be more than that. And, like the saying goes, 'If you always do what you've always done, you'll always get what you've always got.' Ugh, she knew it was a mistake, having sex with him. He acted the same as every other time! Every other time!

She watched him walk out of the supply closet, water bottles in hand. She growled at him, sending death glares, unnoticeable to Tony, over the rack. He was acting like he did every other time! He was acting like a…a…playboy! Suddenly, her anger at not only herself, but Tony as well took over and she whacked her hand so that the entire row of treats and toiletries fell off and onto the floor in a loud boom.

Tony and Jack both looked at her, her expression murderous at the two of them.

"Ziva?" Jack questioned.

Tony just laughed, "Ziva, what the hell did that toilet paper do to you? Is it that time of the month again?"

"You would know." She growled under her breath.

"What just happened over here?" Jack asked as he approached the two, Ziva's hands curling into tight fists as she growled at her partner.

And if it is, I'd think that the toilet paper would be hitting you. Ew!" Tony laughed and that was it.

"The only thing." She growled, taking a step towards him, "That the toilet paper will be hitting." She said dangerously, under her breath, "Is _you_!" Ziva bent down and grabbed the roll of toilet paper off of the floor before snapping back up and chucking it at him. It hit him square in the head and she realized just how great it felt. She smirked as Tony stopped laughing, his face turning into a frown as he turned slowly to her.

"Did you just…?" He questioned, and she just nodded her head.

"Yup." She grinned as Tony turned and grabbed an oven mitt off of a hook before scrunching it up and chucking it at her. She ducked, "Missed." She teased as she grabbed a box of tampons off of the shelf and chucked them at him again just as a bottle of water hit the wall behind her, to the right of her head. The tampons that she chucked narrowly missed him as he jumped out of the way.

"Missed me, missed me! Mossad Ziva missed!"

That really threw her for a spin as she grabbed two plastic bottles of mustard off of the shelf, aiming at Tony, who had moved down the aisle, the only thing between them the barrier. She saw a jar of pickles being thrown at her and she ducked as it shattered on the wall behind her, pickle juice and the chips falling to the ground.

"Hey!" Jack cried, "You're destroying my merchandise!" Ziva and Tony, however, didn't listen as Ziva quickly chucked a bottle of mustard at Tony, which landed on the floor and opened up, a little of the yellow substance getting onto the ground.

"Hey, that's not the only thing that mustard is good for!" He exclaimed and Ziva was confused. All of a sudden, Tony appeared from in back of the barrier, his head above the aisle, mustard being squirted at her. Tony laughed as she put her hands up to stop the flow only to get more on her body.

"Tony!" She shrieked, "Stop!" He just grabbed another bottle and red substance began on her body as she took off, down another aisle. Tony followed her with his spray as she hid behind a different barrier. She wiped some of the mustard and ketchup off of her face as she looked around and spotted a two liter bottle of diet Coca Cola next to her. She opened it up and stood up, noticing that Tony had his back turned on her, concentrating on something on the shelf he was at. She carefully snuck towards him, making sure not to make a sound as she snatched some Mentos off of the shelf as well. She opened them up as she planted the bottle by his feet, close but not close enough that he could feel it. She quickly dropped them in and then took off as the Coke exploded all over the place, showering Tony in the mint and coke substance. She laughed as she watched the now wet DiNozzo glaring at her. He started towards her but tripped over the Coke bottle, causing the rest of it to spill out.

He followed her with an unknown bottle in his hands, "So you don't know what contractions are, but you know the old 'Mentos in the Coke bottle trick'?" He questioned as she grabbed a bottle of honey off of the shelves. Neither one noticed Jack's absence from the store.

"It is called the Discovery Channel, Tony." She muttered as she grabbed car oil and poured it onto the ground in front of her. It was clear and she knew that it was slick, but Tony couldn't see it. She then started to pour honey on the ground behind her, leaving a trail. Next, she snatched a bottle of chocolate sauce off of the next shelf as she waited for Tony to come. He saw her and started towards her. She smirked as he ran towards her, unaware of the oil slick that was in front of him. He slipped just as he was in arm's reach of her, but he managed to grab a bit of the back of her shirt as he went down. Screaming, she fell down into the honey with him, her feet flying into the aisle divider, full of products. It fell down backwards, causing a couple of products to smash and others to explode or go flying. The chocolate sauce squirted into the air as Ziva accidentally squeezed it on the way down, the brown syrup flying in the air and landing on the windows as well as on Ziva and Tony on its way down. They lay on the ground, both flat on their backs, completely out of breath as they stared up at the ceiling.

They heard the door chime open, and then slam as it closed. They both gulped as they sat up, covered in a combination of motor oil, Coke, chocolate syrup, pickle juice, mustard, and ketchup, as they looked at their boss.

His eyes were murderous, and they gulped as they stared at each other before staring back at Gibbs as he roared, so loudly that they both thought not only was his head going to explode from overheating and becoming too red, but that the whole town of Stillwater heard it, "DiNozzo. David. What the _hell _did you two think you were doing?!"


	10. Shower

"What the…" He motioned to the mess that _was _his Dad's convenience store. He huffed and tried to control his anger. Tony really hadn't seen the boss this angry before, "Get off of the ground. Now." He motioned them up.

Tony and Ziva sat up and looked at each other, feeling disgusting, especially their backs, which were covered in honey and motor oil.

He pointed to the door, "Go get cleaned up."

Ziva sighed, "Look Gibbs I…."

"NOW!" He shouted, pointing to the door, and they both shared another glance at each other before they headed out of the door and into the snow.

There was silence between the two, only the crunching of snow beneath their feet, "Tony…" Ziva started, breaking the silence halfway between the house and the store, "What do you think Gibbs is going to do to us?"

"I don't know….we need to deal with this, though." He pointed between them.

She nodded, "I know. But we really do not want Abby or McGee seeing us like this, yes?"

"Yeah…we don't." He agreed.

Silence again as they entered the house, immediately heading up the stairs, trying not to let Abby or McGee see them this way.

"Gibbs? Ziva? Tony? Jack? Is that you?" They heard Abby's voice as they were halfway up the stairs. They turned to each other, slowly, as they heard her voice getting closer to them. They nodded at each other and then sprinted up the stairs, "Ziva?" She asked as she started up the stairs. They bolted down the hallway and threw open the bathroom door, both stumbling in as Tony closed it and locked it. They both let out a sigh of relief.

"Who is taking the shower first?" She questioned, and Tony pointed to her.

"I'll let you take one first."

"But I started the fight. You should take one first."

"Or we could take one together." Tony grinned, liking his suggestion.

She scoffed, "Fine. If you can't make a decision, I will take a shower first." She started to pull off her shirt when it got stuck. She struggled, and Tony tried not to laugh as he walked over to her and pulled the rest of the sweater off, "Thank you." She mumbled as she finished undressing. Tony had to do everything in his power not to jump her right then and there as she finished taking off her underwear. Tony turned away, so he decided to turn on the shower for her. She thanked him and then brushed past him, his entire body nearly bursting in flames at her touch. _Thank god she's in there, though. _

"Tony?" She called from the shower, and he got up from where he was sitting on the toilet seat.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Could you please rinse out my clothes in the sink?"

He looked down at the pile in front of the shower, "Sure." He said, picking them up and then turning on the sink. He set them down on the counter and then grabbed her sweater, running it through the water. He squirted some of the liquid soap onto the clothes and, after about three minutes, he finished cleaning her sweater…for the most part. She would probably have to throw it in the laundry when they got back to DC. He moved onto her pants, completing the same process. He didn't bother with the underwear, for it was _under _the clothes. He did, however, wash her scarf. He went to wash her jacket, but then read the tag. _Made in Israel. Dry Clean Only. _

"Uh…Zi?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Your jacket is dry clean only…"

She sighed, "Yes, I know. I will take it to the dry cleaners when we get back to DC. I am almost done." She announced, "You can start undressing."

He smirked at the simple tone that she gave when she said those last four words. He started to unbutton his shirt, pissed, because it was white, and expensive, and then started to remove his pants. He pulled off the rest of his clothes just as she stepped out, completely wet.

"Hurry before the water gets too cold."

"Oh it won't." He grinned.

"And how do you know?" She questioned.

He leaned in close, "Because you were just in it."

She just smirked, "I will wash your clothes."

"Thanks." He called as he jumped into the shower. He let out a sigh of relief. He had jumped in just before he became completely hard. _Oh god, DiNozzo, you want her so bad. _He sighed again as he started to scrub the shampoo into his hair.

Once he was done, he turned off the water and stepped out. Ziva handed him a towel, which he dried off with and then wrapped around his lower half. Ziva too was dressed in a towel, her wet curls cascading down her back. Again, he was glad that a towel was covering him up. Ziva grabbed her bra and underwear off of the counter, Tony grabbing his boxers as well. They both started out of the bathroom without a word, leaving the rest of their clothes in there. As soon as Tony opened up the door, and they both walked out, McGee walked out of his bedroom, stopping and staring at the two of them.

"Did you two just…come out of the bathroom?"

"Yeah, McShower. Is that some kind of crime?"

"No…it's just…you were both in the bathroom…together….and you're wet."

"We took a shower, McGee." Ziva rolled her eyes as she started into her bedroom. Tony gave McGee a nasty look before he followed her in. He ran into her, for she was stopped in the doorway.

"Agh, Ziva!" Tony exclaimed.

"Tony…" She started, and then pointed to the two sets of new clothes on their bed. They were neatly folded, in piles, a pair of jeans and a button up shirt in one and a pair of cargo pants and another shirt in the other.

"Hey, where are our suitcases?"

"Right here." They both turned quickly to see Gibbs standing there, an angry expression still painted on his face, holding their suitcases, one in each hand, "Get dressed. You're going back to DC."


End file.
